Prior art examples illustrating the application of a flotation process for augmenting the separation of an oil/water mixture are as follows:
PAT.NO.INVENTOR(S)TITLE3,182,799KroftaMethod And An Apparatus For PurifyingThe Unclarified Waste Water In The PaperAnd Pulp And Like Industries3,754,656Horiguchi et al.Flotation Separators4,231,867SutphinMethod And Apparatus For TreatingHeterogeneous Fluid Systems4,246,112MausgroverOil-Water Separator Having Means ForConditioning The Water For Reuse4,253,965PielkenroodPurification Device4,255,262O'Cheskey et al.Hydraulic Powered Mixing Apparatus4,377,485KroftaApparatus And Method For ClarificationOf Water Using Combined Flotation AndFiltration Processes4,564,457Cairo, Jr. et al.Upflow Gas Eductor Induced Air FlotationSeparator4,782,789CanzoneriInduced Static Flotation Cell4,800,025BibaeffApparatus And Process For The GasFlotation Purification Of Oil-Contaminated Water5,080,802Cairo, Jr. et alInduced Gas Liquid Coalescer And Flota-tion Separator5,156,745Cairo, Jr. et alInduced Gas Liquid Coalescer And Flota-tion Separator5,300,222Broussard, Sr.Water Clarification Method AndApparatus5,320,750KroftaWater Clarifier With First FiltrateIsolation, Improved Backwashing AndImproved Bubble Generation5,516,434Cairo, Jr. et al.Single Cell Gas Flotation Separator WithFilter Media5,656,173Jordan et al.Method Of Removing Dispersed Oil FromAn Oil In Water Mixture EmployingAerated Solutions Within A CoalescingMedia